


You've Got Me Facing The Sun But I Just Need Direction

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Internal Conflict, Multi, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Sweet, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Pyrrha finds herself in an awkward position emotionally, but her Team is there to help her through it.(Pyrrha has some internal conflict going on, while the rest of team JNPR decides the right answer is always tickles)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	You've Got Me Facing The Sun But I Just Need Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Albion_93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_93/gifts).



> SO theres a reason this took me so long to write i promise! 
> 
> It was a prompt from @albion-93 on tumblr- "Hey there! This is my JNPR & Friends short story request: Whenever someone flips a coin to decide who does what, Pyrrha slyly uses her polarity semblance to turn it in her favour, like taking Oscar on a shopping trip or who has to do the dishes after dinner. So when the secret of her "luck" is revealed, there is only ONE penance for such naughtiness: JNOR vs Pyrrha Tickle Fight!"
> 
> Ngl, i had a really hard time getting the feel for how i wanted to write this one. I spent a while thinking abt it before i actually added anything to the google doc, but i eventually got it worked out! I really, really hope you like it, my dear, it was such a good prompt and i really wanted it to be nice for you bc i see you giving these kudos and comments all the time and it truly just means so much to me <3 thank you for all of your support!
> 
> i am still taking requests so yall can leave one in the comments or my tumblr ask-box! (@optimisticfruitcup)

Shortly after coming to live together, Team JNPR had found a quick and easy way to settle minor disputes or make decisions on some of the more…  _ mundane  _ things in their life. After the third argument over who would do the dishes, Jaune realized that this simply wasn’t going to work. So, like the good and great team leader he is (and a two hour long phone call with Ruby) he decided that the best way to decide these types of things would be to flip a coin. 

There were some things they put on rotation, instead, such as who would help Oscar with his training on what day of the week, but for just about everything it would be The Coin. Everyone agreed to it, it seemed fair and useful. They even had a coin set aside  _ specifically  _ for that purpose! They put it on the lip of the whiteboard where they kept up with rotations, and that was that.

Except, it really  _ wasn’t.  _ Pyrrha, really,  _ truly,  _ meant to do it once! Just once, because she had so badly wanted to take Oscar to the armory with her so she could get him fitted for something far more battle appropriate. So maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ she had only altered the trajectory of The Coin a teensy-tiny little bit.  _ Just _ a little. 

They had had a grand time there, anyways! Oscar loved it, it was his first time in a blacksmith’s forge and even though there wasn’t anything he was particularly fond of, her friend still had a good time. Pyrrha was relieved that he had liked it so much, and decided that it didn’t much matter she had used it just this once. She tried to shove down the small bit of guilt at the pit of her stomach.

The only thing was she ended up doing it again, to her own embarrassment. There were some new missions up, and of course came the arguments of which one they would go on. 

“We should  _ so  _ go on the mission to Vacuo! How long has it been since we went back?” Nora asked, making a good point to all of them. 

“Well, yeah it would be cool, but we can visit Vacuo anytime,” Jaune argued, “That village right outside Mistral would be a better idea, if only because villages are constantly under fire from Grimm and it’ll be a... calmer mission, compared to our last one.”

“But Vacuo has been trying to rid themselves of these Grimm for a fairly long time now, they’re closing in on the city. It’d be wise to go and help,” Pyrrha said.

Ren hummed, “The Mistrillian village is a  _ farming  _ village, if they needed the help of huntsman and huntresses that must mean something has gone wrong, right?”

“Yeah! They usually know how to take care of themselves, so it's really concerning,” Jaune agreed.

“But if Oscar is going to come with us, wouldn’t it be better to have  _ more  _ huntsmen and huntresses around to keep an eye on him?” Nora frowned.

“I can take care of myself…” he mumbled from the other side of the tabe.

“That’s not the point, the point is that you have a scary habit of running off without saying something to us,” Ren said, “But the farming village means that we’ll be in closer quarters of each other, so we’ll have a better time keeping track of each other without the help of other people.”

All at once, five pairs of eyes turned to look at The Coin.

“We chose to start using it for a reason,” Ren shrugged. 

When Jaune went to flip the coin, a flash of panic shot through Pyrrha and before she even knew what she was doing she had changed the flips of The Coin just enough to get it to land on heads. She wasn’t quite sure why, but going to that Mistrillian village  _ scared  _ her. It made her feel sick and worried-

So The Coin landed on heads.

“I… guess we’re going to Vacuo?” Jaune said, shrugging a bit.

This was her chance to be honest, to apologize, to beg for their forgiveness and-

“Pyrrha?” Nora piped up, sounding about as worried as Pyrrha felt, “You’re… You’re crying…?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have never tried to fool all of you I don’t- I honestly didn’t  _ mean-” _

“Pyrrha wait,  _ what  _ are you talking about?” Jaune cut her off, brows knitted in confusion.

“I used my semblance!” she exploded, tears outright pouring down her cheeks, “I used my semblance for selfish purposes and I don’t deserve your love because I did something so terrible-!”

“Wait, calm down,” Ren demanded, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down into a chair. He knelt down to look her square in the eyes. “Take a few deep breaths, okay? In through the nose, out through the mouth.”

She followed his instruction, her breathing shaky and giving little hiccups as they went along. With each breath the tightness in her chest loosened and the pain in her forehead ebbed away. Before she knew it, all the visible evidence left of her emotional turmoil was the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

“Okay,” Ren sighed, running a thumb across her cheek, “Now can you calmly explain what happened?”

She nodded, taking one last deep breath, “I… I don’t know why but when Jaune flipped the coin I just… I just panicked. And it really doesn’t make any sense, I mean, wherever we go it doesn’t matter, so long as we’re together!”

“Yes, but Pyrrha, what exactly… did you do?” Jaune asked.

“I used my semblance to influence what side the coin would land on,” she whispered, sounding disgusted and disappointed with herself.

“Ok, well, that’s… not too bad? I mean, you just told us and obviously you regret it-” 

“Except that it’s not the first time I’ve done it!” she burst out.

Nora snorted, “With what? The  _ dishes?  _ Pyrrha, it’s okay! It’s… It’s not really that terrible!”

“No- Well, yes, but… But when we had to split up and get things done for the day I made the coin flip so that I got what  _ I  _ wanted without concern for all of  _ you.  _ You’re my  _ friends _ , my  _ team,  _ my  _ family _ \- I’m supposed to always put you first!”

Ren rolled his eyes, “You do know it’s okay for you to  _ want  _ things sometimes? Just because you have an opinion or want something to happen for yourself doesn’t necessarily make you a bad person, just a normal one. You never get things for yourself, it’s okay for you to want things, it's even healthy.”

Pyrrha lowered her head in shame, “I am just so, so sorry…”

Jaune engulfed her in a huge hug, pulling her close and stroking the top of her head, “Pyrrha, it’s okay. We don’t mind.”

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed, grabbing his shoulders and holding him close, “J-Jaune…”

“No, it’s okay. We’re okay,” Jaune said firmly. 

Nora stepped over to rest a hand on Pyrrha’s back, while Ren laid a hand on her knee. They allowed her to work through it like that, as a family, together. When she raised her head to look at them once again, she seemed relieved, but also very, very tired.

“We love you, Pyrrha, no matter what,” Nora said, a sad smile on her face.

“Well, I mean, there is  _ one  _ thing I can think of to make up for it all,” Oscar suddenly spoke up from across the table. 

JNPR stared at him, mouths open and all of them seemed some form of betrayed. 

Oscar smiled and laughed, mischief gleaming in his eyes, “A think a tickle attack is only fair!”

Before Pyrrha even knew what was happening, Jaune’s fingers were mercilessly attacking her sides, laughter bubbling out of her and a shriek when Nora’s cold fingers went for her neck and Ren’s moving to behind her knee.

“Noo!!!” she laughed, tears starting to blur her vision, “How- HAHA- could you- Oh!-do this to me?!”

“Well, he’s right!” Nora said, squawking when Pyrrha tried to fight back by reaching behind herself and tickling at Nora’s sides. 

“Only fair!” Jaune grinned, picking Pyrrha up and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried her over to the couch, she was convulsing with laughter and mock hitting his back with the palms of her hands.

“Jaune! Let me go!” she demanded, the smile on her lips never wavering.

He snorted, “Your wish is my command.” And then he dropped her onto the plush surface. She smiled at Oscar, who was sitting beside where she had been dropped, looking as pure and innocent as always. 

“Really, Oscar?” she asked him, as this  _ was  _ his fault.

“Well,” he shrugged, “Payback is always some kind of struggle.” She smiled at him, chest heaving as the laughter ebbed away. She closed her eyes for a moment, but was startled when Oscar attacked her all over again!

“Oscar!” she howled, laughter breaking through once more. She went to grab his hands and keep them away, but her own wrists were grabbed and held above her head so that Oscar could continue his onslaught of tickles. 

“Ren!” she exclaimed, knowing if she really wanted to she could escape, but in this moment they were all just having too much fun, and to end it now would be unprecedented. 

“Tell us that you understand you’re allowed to want things!” Oscar demanded.

She laughed as Nora joined in by tickling the back of her neck again, “Os-Oscar! NORA!”

“Come  _ on, _ Pyrr!” Nora encouraged her.

“I-” another shriek left her, “I understand that I’m allowed to want things!”

Just like that, it was over. Ren let go of her wrists and she slumped against the couch, breathing heavily, still giggling a bit. Jaune sat down on her other side and pulled her in for some cuddles, and Oscar leaned into her side so Pyrrha reached up to ruffle his hair. 

“I  _ am _ sorry,” she murmured, and Jaune frowned heavily. 

“We’ll do it again, ya know?” he said. 

Pyrrha huffed a bit, eyes closing as she squirmed from where she was trapped between her family, “I know.”

Ren and Nora walked around to crowd onto the couch with them, each of them curling up on the other side of Oscar. 

“We love you, Pyrrha, and we know you love us,” Ren sighed, “That’s never going to change, I promise.”

The warrior allowed herself this moment, memorizing it to reflect on later, knowing that it would take more thought to ever truly believe it. Still, she felt their affection for her, each so unique, but all love at the end of the day. There would be so much to discuss later but for now they could bask in what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a beta for these fics, so if ur interested leave a comment or hmu up on tumblr! (@optimisticfruitcup)


End file.
